Masque
by Aethelthryn
Summary: OS slash HPDM. "Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de masque?" , "Pourquoi en porterais-je quand le visage que je montre au quotidien n'est qu'une façade?". Deux êtres hors du temps, deux masques, un instant volé...


**Auteur** : Aethelthryn

**Titre** : Masque

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer** : Est-il besoin de le répéter ? Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de la grande JKR.

**Note** : cette fiction est dédiée à fleur de lisse grâce à qui j'ai trouvé l'inspiration lorsqu'au détour d'un forum elle a posté le mot « masque ». J'espère que ça te plaira ma petite Lili, dans l'esprit des Poufsouffle que nous sommes ! ^^

**MASQUE**

Un sourire en coin, il scannait la salle de son regard froid. Il avançait, lentement, d'une démarche presque féline. La Grande Salle semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à une salle de bal digne d'un palais. S'il n'avait pas eu un projet à réaliser, il aurait usé de sa langue de vipère pour critiquer le moindre détail, la couleur de ces affreuses nappes, le ciel magique étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes, la manière dont ces filles tentaient d'attirer l'attention de leurs futures proies… Tout cela lui aurait sûrement donné la nausée s'il n'avait pas cherché sa propre cible des yeux.

Il remarqua à peine les regards surpris qu'on lui lançait. Tous, autour de lui, avaient revêtu des tenues transpirant la noblesse, cachant une partie de leurs visages sous un masque d'or, d'argent ou de plumes. On dansait sur des musiques entraînantes, des danses d'un autre temps que tous avaient apprises, pour jouer le jeu.

Le jeu, encore une idée de ce vieux directeur complètement fou. Un bal costumé se rapprochant plus d'une mauvaise caricature des fêtes royales données sous l'Ancien Régime. Rois et reines, princes et princesses, ducs et duchesses… toute une Cour s'étaient ici reformée pour le plus grand bonheur de ce personnage sénile.

Le blond s'arrêta enfin, calé contre l'une des colonnes de marbre blanc apparue pour l'occasion, et son esprit se mit à vagabonder d'un couple à l'autre sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis des mois. Mais il n'était pas là, malgré la présence de ses deux acolytes, enlacés dans un coin de la salle, enchaînant les mauvais pas sur un rythme beaucoup trop rapide.

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Que faisait-il là ? Qu'espérait-il faire ? Tout cela n'était pas digne de lui, de son rang… et pourtant, il frémit en reconnaissant sa voix derrière lui, son souffle tiède chatouillant sa nuque.

- Je pensais que tu serais dans ton élément ici…

Il résista à la tentation de se retourner pour l'observer, découvrir son déguisement, plonger dans son regard émeraude. Son corps tout entier était tendu, alors que l'autre se rapprochait doucement de lui.

- Tu ne danses pas avec Parkinson ? le questionna-t-il.

Il employait le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de discuter ainsi, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps, il tourna légèrement la tête et le reste de son corps suivit. Harry se tenait là, l'épaule appuyée contre cette même colonne. Il semblait fixer un point au loin que Draco ne chercha même pas à identifier.

- Et toi… tu n'es pas avec ta petite rouquine ?

Rien ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Aucune trace d'ironie, de haine ou… de jalousie. Alors que son esprit lui suggérait des propos blessants, lui préférait l'ignorer. Seul son cœur comptait, ses battements rapides et irréguliers depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce garçon chétif et mal coiffé. Il le détailla plus avant, s'arrêtant sur son costume de velours simple mais élégant aux couleurs de sa maison, son masque blanc cachant sa cicatrice, inexpressif… et ses iris verts qui tranchaient avec toute cette pureté artificielle.

- Tu n'as pas de masque, fit simplement remarquer l'Elu.

Draco acquiesça, ne sachant que dire. Il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise dans sa tenue de soie verte et grise, sous le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur. Rien ne transparaissait dans l'attitude du brun et cette conversation – s'il on pouvait la nommer ainsi – lui embrouillait l'esprit. Il se demanda un instant si les autres les observaient, si seulement une personne les avait aperçus en train de parler sans s'insulter ou employer la force. Ce fut ceci qui le força à poser un nouveau regard sur la piste de danse. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués, comme s'ils avaient été isolés par une barrière invisible, eux deux d'un côté et tous les autres emportés par la musique.

Draco grimaça de dégoût face à ces piètres danseurs, lui qui avait reçu des leçons dans son enfance afin de briller en société. Il sentit une fois de plus le Gryffondor se rapprocher de lui et fut surpris de sentir sa main sur son bras. Dans un sursaut, il se remit face à lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Tu danses ?

Il se retint tant bien que mal d'écarquiller les paupières et d'ouvrir la bouche. Son ennemi juré lui proposait de danser ! Il aurait pu rire, le repousser ou l'insulter. Oui, il aurait pu. Mais il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Alors il se laissa simplement entraîner au milieu des danseurs qui ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leur couple pourtant si particulier. Le quadrille prit fin à l'instant même où les deux jeunes hommes se plaçaient au centre de la piste, se faisant face et soutenant mutuellement leurs regards. La musique changea pour faire place à une valse lente. Sans vraiment réfléchir, les mains de Draco se placèrent d'elle-même, l'une sur la hanche de Harry, l'autre se glissant dans celle de son partenaire. Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, ce dernier plaça sa propre main sur son épaule. Ce simple contact lui procura une sensation de brûlure plutôt agréable, mais il se reprit bien vite lorsque la musique l'incita à bouger, emportant le brun dans une danse qu'il tentait de mener. Ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent en tête et il ne put s'empêcher de compter mentalement, au rythme de ses pas… 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4… son corps tendu au maximum.

Face à lui, Harry se laissait entraîner de bonne grâce, étonnement à l'aise et bon danseur. Son corps se mouvait au rythme de la musique mais plus détendu que le blond, il souriait et ses yeux semblaient briller derrière ce masque fantomatique. Dans un murmure, il demanda à Draco de relâcher ses muscles et de simplement se laisser emporter par l'instant présent. Le blond obtempéra, tentant de masquer la gêne qu'il éprouvait à être si près de celui qui hantait ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de masque ?

La question avait fusé sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Continuant à tournoyer, Draco observa les traits de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux curieux, qu'il avait tant voulu voir tournés vers lui, attendait désormais une réponse de sa part.

- Pourquoi en porterais-je quand le visage que je montre au quotidien n'est qu'une façade ? répondit-il, plantant son regard de métal dans l'émeraude du sien.

- Quel homme se cache derrière ce masque Draco ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Draco la percevait comme s'il avait parlé au creux de son oreille. Au loin, il entendit une voix annonçant l'arrivée d'un slow et enjoignant les garçons à inviter les belles demoiselles restées à l'écart. Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul mais quand les bras de Harry se resserrèrent autour de son cou, il ne put que se rapprocher davantage et lui enlacer la taille.

Etait-ce un rêve ? Cette question lui traversa l'esprit, mais le souffle tiède du survivant dans son cou le détrompa, tout cela était bien réel. Pourtant, tout autour d'eux semblait faux, comme s'ils avaient été dans une bulle protectrice à travers laquelle ils pouvaient tout observer sans être vus.

- Tu souris, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Et c'était vrai, pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années, il souriait naturellement, sans y être forcé, sans y mettre une once d'ironie, sans chercher à afficher sa supériorité.

- Alors c'est ça, le vrai Draco ? Un jeune homme souriant et naturel ?

Ces questions le déstabilisèrent. Pourquoi Harry s'adressait-il à lui ainsi, pourquoi même s'intéressait-il à ce que dissimulait son masque qu'il pensait impénétrable ?

- J'ai déjà aperçu ce Draco-là… et je m'y suis attaché. Mais chaque fois que tu redevenais froid et arrogant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout imaginé. Pourtant tu es là ce soir.

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça maintenant ? Pourquoi s'immobilisait-t-il en s'écartant d'un demi-pas ? Il le vit se redresser sur la pointe de ses pieds et approcher doucement son visage du sien, comme au ralenti. Son souffle sur ses lèvres, puis ces mêmes lèvres frôlant les siennes avant de s'y déposer, à peine une seconde.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Les joues de Harry prirent une légère teinte rosée, tranchant plus franchement avec le masque immaculé.

- Parce que je veux connaître le Draco qui se cache au fond de toi… souffla-t-il, posant la paume de sa main au niveau de son cœur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus, tentant de déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. Le blond finit par former un sourire timide sur ses lèvres et approcha doucement ses doigts fins du visage du brun. Il effleura ses lèvres, sa joue et ce masque de pureté.

Harry, comprenant l'intention de Draco, retint son bras, sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

- Ne le retire pas !

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Draco.

- Le charme serait brisé… répondit-il, énigmatique.

- Je veux voir ton visage, faire tomber les masques entre nous.

S'il avait pu réfléchir, Draco se serait sûrement comparé à l'un de ces « stupides Poufsouffle romantiques ». Mais il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que Harry. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et retira lentement l'objet dissimulateur. Celui-ci disparu de ses mains, volant en poussière tandis qu'il découvrait le visage inquiet du Gryffondor. A son tour, il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord dans le simple but de retrouver ce contact. Puis il ne put retenir un petit coup de langue qui surprit à peine son partenaire. Il n'eut pas à insister pour aller plus avant et explorer la bouche offerte de Harry. Leurs langues entamèrent une nouvelle danse alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux indomptables. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, le silence régnait dans son esprit.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il finit par reculer d'un pas pour reprendre sa respiration, sans lâcher Harry. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie tous ces visages tournés vers eux, les observant, bouche-bée.

Alors il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry. En décidant de lui retirer ce masque, il avait brisé le sort qui les dissimulait à la vue des autres élèves de Poudlard. Au loin, il vit le visage rayonnant de Dumbledore et son sourire encourageant.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco saisit la main de Harry et se mit à courir, le forçant à le suivre. Ils quittèrent ensemble la Grande Salle et montèrent les marches deux à deux jusqu'au septième étage. Soudain, Draco s'arrêta face à l'immense tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et passa trois fois devant le mur vide avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

Il reprit alors la main de Harry dans la sienne et le fit entrer à sa suite dans un petit salon éclairé seulement par un feu de cheminée. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et la main de Draco caressa doucement la joue de celui qui fut un jour son ennemi…

**FIN**


End file.
